


Important

by Izzu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an important news after all, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

_"Are you still not over that?"_  
  
_"Perhaps you should talk to him..."_  
  
To be honest, he knew that Shikamaru was right. Yet, he didn't know what he should do.   
  
To anyone else, perhaps these kinds of things would be something that was easy for them to accomplish. Yet for him...  
  
To say that he didn't understand Boruto's feelings was wrong, he did understand. He understood it too well. He himself had been in that kind of position; of yearning for love and attention from just anyone. Just wanting for that kind of simple thing that other kids readily receive but not him. Yet realising that he couldn't, because he didn't have a family he could rightly call his own.  
  
He remembered those times when he fervently wanted the Third to spend more time with him, or even just the Third's son and his wife... or any other of the Sarutobi clan members that had looked after him ever since he was born into this world. Yet even back then he knew, that no matter how much he wanted those... he knew that it couldn't be possible. Because the Third was a Hokage who carried the task to watch over the village, aside from him. Because later on the Third's son had a child of his own and couldn't come to watch over him often like they used to do. Because all the other Sarutobi ninjas who had alternately cared for him also had their own duties... and some, didn't even manage to return home safely. He knew all that, and he grew to understand more of the circumstances as he grew older and carried responsibilities of his own. He was now able to see both sides of the situation.  
  
And that's what makes it even harder.  
  
xxx  
  
_"Boruto succeeded the second round..."_  
  
He contemplated on it long enough. Because he knew that this was important for Boruto. Since he used to have those similar yearnings, of wanting to receive compliments for a good achievements he did. But back then, the only other elders close to him that he have were Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. And he couldn't just barge into the Hokage office... or impose on the other people. And back then, Kakashi-sensei was busy with Sasuke...and Iruka-sensei was busy with his own work. (Let's not even talk about how busy the Third used to be.) And he got shoved to being trained by Ebisu-sensei and then ended up with Jiraiya.  
  
Back then, so many things happened in such a short time. And he ended up not getting that opportunity to just sit down with his respected elders and spend time together with them and reminisce about the things he did during the exam term. (Not that he would be able to do it anyway, it'd still be awkward.) Even though back then he did grow so much, and achieved something he only could wish for before. That particular Chuunin exam was the first time he was able to show his true ability to the villagers and that was the first time he had the attention of all the villagers at him. And they weren't looking at him with hate. They were cheering at him for not giving up while fighting with Neji. They weren't just looking at him as the host of the nine-tails.  
  
Those moments had been one of the most important moments in his life, and as a child... he knew it all too well how much it meant to finally be able to receive recognition for the hard work he did.  
  
That... must have been the same for Boruto. So, as his father... he should be there to cheer on his son during these important moments. Because moments like this were irreplaceable.  
  
xxx  
  
Naruto unfastened the ribbon holding his hokage cloak in place as he took it off. Yet, he couldn't just drop everything just to go see his son.  
  
He closed his eyes as he tried to reach out towards all of the other clones he sent out to work at different areas of the village. Some of those tasks still required his presence to oversee them, and some... he found that he could leave the other ninjas to continue without him. Naruto concentrated to take control of some of those clones and release them. That way, he should be able to head home while still being able to maintain the remaining clones that were still at work.  
  
Naruto sighed as he stumbled a bit while walking out of the lab.  
  
xxx  
  
Hinata stood up suddenly as he walked in, surprised that he was home so early.  
  
"Dear! Have you finish work early?" she asked as Himawari started to run towards him. He shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I still had some more things to do... and there was still the things that Sasuke brought to my attention that I need to attend to. Is Boruto back?" Naruto asked, as he gently coaxed his daughter to play in her room.  
  
Hinata smiled weakly. "Yes, he's just got back to his room earlier." She sighed, perhaps noticing his fatigue. "Take your time, dear. Meanwhile, I'll pack some of the food for you to bring back to the office."  
  
Naruto can't help feeling troubled about that. "Thanks... Hinata. I appreciate it," he said as he willed himself to walk up the stairs towards his son's room.  
  
xxx  
  
Naruto hesitated before knocking on the door to his son's bedroom.  
  
_"...well, it's important news, right?"_  
  
Naruto couldn't help smiling. Shikamaru always did ended up saying the right thing at the right time. As expected of his trusted right hand person. Yet this... he wondered if he could _really_ do it. Something so simple... yet so important...  
  
Boruto looked surprised to see him, but suppose it couldn't be helped. Lately he _had_ been very busy; not just because of the Chuunin exam, but also of the many other things that he had to oversee all over the village. He hadn't been able to return home that often, let alone spend time with his family. And there was _that_ incident too...  
  
_Boruto should still be mad at him about that._  
  
"Uhmm..."  
  
Words failed him. He thought he had rehearsed it so much earlier. But his mind went blank suddenly. He picked up a picture frame and stared longingly at the picture of him with a younger Boruto. Boruto had smiled so happily back then. Back during the time before he was appointed as the next hokage. Back during the time he was able to spend time _longer_ with his children.  
  
It suddenly came back to him to realize how different Boruto's life compared to his own when he was at a similar age. Unlike him, Boruto was able to grow up in a _normal_ family. With a mum and dad that were _still_ living as well as a sister. Unlike him, Boruto didn't grew up alone by himself.  
  
Naruto wondered how his life could have been different if his parents were still alive as he grew up.  
  
_Dad, what would you do if you were in this situation? What would you say to me? I suppose like me, you would also be so happy that I passed the second stage of the Chuunin exam. Especially because back then we—Sakura, Sasuke and me—did nearly lose our lives during the second stage. Dad, unlike me... you would have known what to say for things like this right? What should I say...?_  
  
"If you had nothing to say to me, you should just leave."  
  
Boruto's words startled him a bit. He put down the picture frame.  
  
"Yo..."  
  
Perhaps he should stop worrying and just said things straight. Honesty and sincerity were just as important, right? _As long as you could convey your true feelings, it should be okay, right? Mum... dad...?_  
  
"You... did well,"  
  
_Because this was important._

**Author's Note:**

> Did a tiny mention of what it could have been like for Naruto when he was younger. Because Hiruzen was supposed to still be taking care of Naruto from the time he was a baby. And we barely see much of any other members of Sarutobi clan ninjas early in the chapters. And as much as Naruto was always alone when he was small, someone must have still taken care of him. Like buying him new cloths once he outgrew them.


End file.
